Distant Memories
by CagedBirdXXX
Summary: Ryou has been dating Malik for a while, around 6 months. And Ryou is feeling insecure and is beginning to have feelings for his look alike, the flirtacious Bakura. Then Malik finds out that Ryou slept with Bakura. Oooh what will happen?


**Faceless Abuser**

Me: Hi peoples! This is a Bakura/Ryou/Malik fanfic. This is a story (probably similar to other Ryou fanfics out there) where Bakura (A.K.A. Yami Bakura) abuses Ryou.

Ryou: How vile! It's mean of you to make Bakura abuse me.

Bakura: Nah, don't think of it that way. It's just because she has a nasty mind.

Me: I do not!

Ryou: Then how come in the story I get raped, sexually abused, and.. Have sex with three different people!

Me: - Uh..

Bakura: folds arms Exactly.

Me: Not fair! pout Two against one is cheating.

Ryou: shakes his head Well anyway, on to the story.

Me: Hee, Hee, He said ON TO the story..

Bakura: whacks her in the head NASTY MINDED FREAK!

Grope #1

Ryou walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" Ryou asked.

"Open up!" Bakura yelled from the opposite side of the door.

_Oh no! Bakura's back from drinking! What do I do!_

"Open up the door, dammit!" Bakura yelled angrily, kicking the door.

"J-Just a second." Ryou stuttered. There was no way he could hide. He would just break down the door. He unlocked it carefully and quickly ran over to the corner farthest from the door. Bakura walked in. He had a slight sway in his step as he edged closer to Ryou; drunk no doubt. He walked over and put both his hands on the wall surrounding Ryou, trapping him into the corner.

"Bakura, What are you–!" Ryou yelped as he began to unbuttoned his shirt. Ryou ducked under Bakura's arm and began to run. He didn't get very far before Bakura grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards him.

"You're not escaping Ryou. I'm feeling horny and I need someone to take it out on. Heh, Heh.." Bakura said. Ryou's eyes widened as he realized what he meant. Suddenly, Bakura picked Ryou up (bridal style) and dropped him on the bed. He quickly stripped him of his clothing then straddled over him.

"If you're a good boy and keep still, it won't hurt. And after a while, it might actually feel good." Bakura whispered.

"Bakura.. Please.. Don't do this.." Ryou pleaded. Bakura ignored him as he began to kiss his way from his neck to his chest. He held Ryou's arms down so he wouldn't be able to fight back. He traveled lower into Ryou's sensitive area. Ryou cried out as Bakura took his length into his mouth and sucked hard. Ryou winced and gripped the bed sheets as Bakura slowly, yet painfully pushed his length into Ryou's entrance.

"Ah!" Ryou cried, leaning his head back as Bakura thrust into him. The pain was too much to bear. It hurt so much.

Next morning (Saturday), Ryou awoke in his bed, the sheets stained with his own blood. He sat up, but pain coursed through his body, especially in his sensitive area. Bakura was gone, and he took Ryou's virginity with him. Ryou was stained, tainted with Bakura's remains. On the bedsheet, the blood was mixed with a white liquid. He gulped.

"This can't be happening." Ryou whispered to himself. He got up quickly, but winced. He slowly walked over to the shower to wash the blood and grime off of his body. As he got out the shower, he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly put his clothes on and ran downstairs.

_Please don't be Bakura, please, oh please.._ He said to himself. He closed his eyes and opened the door.

"Hey Ryou." A familiar voice said. Ryou opened his eyes and saw his platinum blonde friend at the door. He thanked god for the small favor.

"Malik! W-What're are you doing here!" Ryou exclaimed. Malik smiled at his friend.

"Just came over to check up on you. You mind if I come in?" He asked.

"Oh, of course." Ryou said, stepping to the side. Malik walked in and looked around.

"Ryou.. Has Bakura been hurting you again?" Malik asked quietly. Ryou gulped.

"N-No.. Why do you ask?" Ryou lied, trying not to sound nervous.

"You stutter when you lie. I found THESE on the front lawn." Malik said, turning around and holding up a pair of handcuffs with a torn piece of Ryou's clothing from yesterday attached to it. Ryou stood in shock from remembering what Bakura did with them.

Flashback

Bakura reached up and handcuffed Ryou's hands to the bedpost. He quickly replaced his fingers with his length. Ryou squirmed in pain as Bakura pushed himself further into Ryou's body. Ryou gasped desperately for air but Bakura cut off his air by pressing a silencing kiss to his lips. Bakura pulled out long and slow then rammed into Ryou with twice the strength. Hitting that spot inside of him that hurt the most. Ryou cried out in pain, tears streaming down his face.

End Flashback

Ryou slid down the wall into a heap on the floor, crying. Malik looked at him sadly.

"So it's true. What did he do to you?" Malik asked, kneeling down beside him.

"He hurt me so much Malik. It hurts me so much to say--" Ryou said, but was cut off by a kiss from Malik. He closed his eyes. Malik was one of his closest friends. A kiss was something he could enjoy from a person like him. Unlike Bakura, he was kind and gentle, Not rough. Ryou sniffled as he pulled away.

"I'm here for you Ryou. I don't want you to be in pain anymore. Seeing you hurt just brings me down. You can tell me." Malik said, caressing his cheek. Ryou looked away and sniffled once more.

"He.. He raped me." Ryou said quietly. Malik's eyes widened.

"He did what!" He exclaimed. Ryou just shook his head.

"I can't believe he did that.." Malik said. More tears rolled down Ryou's face as he buried his face into Malik's shoulder.

"Ryou.." Malik whispered, patting him on the back.

"I don't know what to do.. He's gonna come home tonight. What if he does it to me again? Except worse! I can't bear to think about it!" Ryou said quietly.

"Hmm.. I know! You can stay with me and Isis tonight-no, for as long as you want." Malik suggested. Ryou looked up at him.

"Really? It wouldn't be too much trouble?" Ryou asked.

"I do anything for you Ryou. Anything to keep you safe and happy." Malik said comfortingly.

Later that night, at Malik's house

"Good evening Isis.." Ryou said shyly to Malik's older sister.

"Ryou! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your house?" Isis asked.

"He can't go back there sister. I'll discuss it with you later. Nevertheless, can Ryou stay here for a few days?" Malik asked, walking in the door with Ryou. She looked at them strangely.

"Sure, but he's staying in your room. There's no way he's gonna sleep with Marik, there's no telling what that evil bastard would do to him. He can't stay in my or Odion's room, we have absolutely no space for a sleeping bag. Besides, your bed is big enough." Isis explained.

"Alright, fine. I'm gonna get something to eat. Come join me when you're hungry Ryou." Malik said, walking into the kitchen. Isis walked over and whispered in Ryou's ear.

"If he does anything improper to you, don't be a afraid to call." Isis said with a wink. Ryou blushed at what she meant.

"Come, I'll help you unpack your things." Isis said, walking up the stairs with Ryou following behind. She opened the door to his room. It was quite neat for a person of Malik's age (16).

Bed time

Ryou emerged from the shower with his hair tied up in a loose ponytail. Malik sat on the bed reading a YAOI ( ) manga.

" That's a cute look." Malik said, looking up. Ryou blushed.

"I only tie my hair up like this when I'm at home. And for now, this is my home." Ryou said, sitting beside him on the bed. Ryou tilted his head at the book.

"You read manga?" He asked. Malik nodded.

"Well, it keeps me busy." Malik said, shrugging cooly. Ryou raised an eyebrow noticing the title.

"Gravitation?" He said.

"A Yaoi manga?" He continued.

"Dunno why I read them. They're just something I can relate to you know?" Malik said.

"I see.." Ryou said.

"..You can relate too.. Shuichi gets raped.." Malik said. Ryou looked up.

"How does he get through it?" He asked.

"..I haven't gotten to that part of the story yet.." Malik said. Suddenly Isis came in.

"Lights out at 10:00." She said.

"Aw, Isis, quit being such a sister." Malik said, pouting. Ryou giggled quietly.

"I'm only doing what mom would want me to do." She replied.

"Like I said, lights out at 10:00. I'm going to bed now." She said leaving the room. Malik put the manga on the night table. Ryou pulled his ponytail out making his hair cascade down onto his back. Malik smiled at him.

"You're so beautiful.." Malik said, caressing his cheek. Ryou looked into his eyes.

"Malik.. I.." Ryou's voice trailed off as Malik pulled him into a deep kiss. He got up slowly, careful not to break the kiss and straddled over him. When they pulled apart Ryou was panting slightly.

"Do you want this?" Malik asked.

"More than anything if it's gonna be with you." Ryou whispered.

"I promise I won't hurt you.." Malik whispered. He pressed another kiss to his lips, putting some major tongue into it. Ryou groaned softly, but it only traveled onto Malik's lips. Malik reached down and began to unbutton his shirt. He traveled from his lips, to his chin, to his neck. He began to kiss his neck gently. Ryou wrapped his arms around his neck, leaned his head back and moaned in pleasure. Malik pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side. He kissed his way to the expanse of his chest. Malik reached down and began to slide his pants off his hips. Ryou swiftly pulled off Malik's shirt as his pants fell lower on his hips. Malik teasingly licked his chest. Ryou gripped his back tightly as he traveled lower into his 'restricted' area. Ryou's pants fell to the floor, as did Malik's. Malik positioned himself over Ryou, ready and prepared to enter Ryou.

"Malik.." Ryou whispered nervously.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Malik said. Ryou griped his back tightly prepared for pain. Malik quickly pushed into him so the pain would be quick. Ryou inhaled sharply. Malik noticed the slight pain on his face. Malik moved in a rhythm so the pain would go away. The pain disappeared from his face. Ryou was surprised, it didn't hurt. It actually felt good. Malik began to slowly thrust himself in and out of him. He hit that place inside of him. It was tight. He could feel Malik inside of him. He felt pressure. He leaned his head back and groaned as he ced. He could feel Malik's c flowing through him. The hot sticky fluid filling his inside. His coated Malik's stomach. They groaned together in sweet pleasure.

The next morning

Ryou woke up the next morning to the sun shining in his face with the bird's chirping. He got up, stretched and rubbed his eyes.He looked around he saw Malik coming out of the shower with just a towel around his shoulders and around his waist. Ryou blushed at this sight. He smiled at the sleepy looking Ryou on his bed.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." Malik said, drying his hair with his towel.

"Good morning." Ryou said, smiling back.

"Wow.. I haven't seen you smile in a long time. You should smile more often." Malik said, putting Ryou's bangs off to the side of his face. Ryou blushed.

"Being here, I know I will." Ryou said. Malik smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"I'm glad you two are having fun." A familiar voice said from the doorway. Malik and Ryou pulled apart quickly to see Isis leaning against the door.

"Isis!" The two of them yelled in unison. They looked at each other strangely and then back to the doorway. Isis smiled at them.

"Come downstairs. Breakfast is ready." She said, walking away. They looked at each other once more and blushed.

"I have to change. You go ahead downstairs." Malik said. Ryou looked at him and got up.

"Okay." He said, leaving the room. On the way downstairs, he saw Marik.

"Hey pretty-boy. Isis told me you got busy with Malik last night." Marik said. Ryou blushed.

"Did you have fun?" Marik asked, snickering.

"Uh.. I.." Ryou stuttered, looking for something to say.

"I see.. So wonderful words can't explain it." Marik joked, folding his arms.

"Wah! I didn't say that! Er, I didn't say anything after all!" Ryou said, in his own defense.

"Marik, leave Ryou alone." Malik said, coming down the stairs.

"Look Ryou. Your prince to the rescue." Marik said, walking off.

"Don't walk away from me!" Malik called.

"Come and get me then!" Marik yelled, disappearing from sight. Malik sighed.

"You have to excuse him Ryou. He can get like that." Malik said.

End Grope #1

Bakura: I'm gonna do 'it' to you..

Ryou: O.o? What's 'it'? he said, slowly backing away from him

Bakura: You're smart right? You'll figure it out.. pounces on Ryou

Me: While they're busy, let's move on to Grope #2!

Ryou: EEK! Don't touch that! pushes him away APRIL! YOU'RE DEAD!

Me: o.o Got to go! Talk to ya'll at the end of the chapter!


End file.
